1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing video stream, and more particularly, to a method for video conversion of a video stream and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current video products, the LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor is a popular media product, but when video streams with low frame rates are displayed on an LCD monitor, there is motion blur due to gamma conversion.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a prior art video stream processing apparatus 10 for video conversion. As shown in FIG. 1, the video stream processing apparatus 10 includes a data buffering system 100 and a frame rate converter 102. The data buffering system 100 receives a video stream with a plurality of frames and stores them into a storage 130. Then, a first traffic controller 110 accesses a first frame and a second frame from the storage 130 and buffers them in a first buffer 112 and a second buffer 114, respectively. When the video stream is displayed, a frame rate converter 102 accesses the first frame and the second frame from the first buffer 112 and the second buffer 114, respectively, and interpolates a first interpolated frame. Continuously, after the first interpolated frame is generated, the frame rate converter 102 outputs the first interpolated frame. As a result, the video conversion of the prior art architecture only interpolates one interpolated frame.
However, when the frame rate up-conversion is performed, more particularly in a film mode, the conventional frame rate converter only duplicates the generated frame according to the approach of generating frames with prior art video processors. The above-mentioned approach may increase the LCD's response time and reduce performance.
Therefore, a novel method of frame interpolation for frame rate up-conversion is required to both improve the motion blur and flicker issues and to shorten the LCD's response time.